


Sorrow

by LittleButterfly89



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, so many feels while writing this, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleButterfly89/pseuds/LittleButterfly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no words to describe the ache that he feels within his chest. Takes place after "that scene" in episode 2x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that showcased how Riario might have been feeling after what happened so here it is.

Numb. Heartbroken. Empty.

His mind was spinning and it felt like the ground beneath his feet would open up and swallow him whole.

He killed her. He still could not believe what he had just done. Hands trembling, the moment replayed itself over and over again in his head.

Her hands guiding his...bringing the blade closer and closer .

"  _You must._ "

The dagger piercing her flesh.

Him gathering her into his arms as the life began to leave her body.

"  _I had such plans_..."

A broken sob escaped him. God...why did this have to happen?

Zita did not deserve to die. Not like that. She...

He sank down to his knees, his hands clenched into fists now and tears streaming down his face.

"No," he whispered "we did not have enough time..."

Never again would he able to touch her or hear her voice...she was forever lost to him now; the only light in his dark world, gone.

The anguish that he felt was almost unbearable...painful.

He never thought that he could feel this way and at that moment,he wished he could feel nothing at all for this hurt was too much.

The only thing that he had left now was the Book of Leaves.

But was it really worth it? Worth this heartache?

If it was not...he feared what he would do then.

 


End file.
